powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vargoyle
Vargoyle is a robotic villain who's an early creation of Scrozzle. He serves as a general to Evox in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Character History Vargoyle was one of Scrozzle's earliest inventions. The two discovered the Fury Cells, and Vargoyle used them on himself. The Fury Cells made Vargoyle powerful, but also evil, and he turned against Scrozzle, who fled with the last four Fury Cells. Eventually, Vargoyle located Scrozzle in the Cyber Dimension. He was furious to learn that the last four Fury Cells had been lost, and when Scrozzle blamed Blaze and Roxy, Vargoyle threatened to destroy the two avatars. Evox appeared and offered Vargoyle the Beast powers upgrade Scrozzle had been developing in exchange for Vargoyle's service. Vargoyle agreed to the deal, though Blaze and Roxy felt betrayed, since Evox had originally promised one of them the upgrade. Vargoyle teleported to Earth and, while wearing a black hood and cloak for disguise, raided a Morph X warehouse. Devon, Ravi, Zoey, and Steel showed up to stop him. Vargoyle pretended to be weaker than he really was, lulling the Rangers into a false sense of security. When Scrozzle launched a Gigadrone, Devon, Ravi, and Zoey all left to deal with it, leaving Steel to deal with Vargoyle. Once alone with the Silver Ranger, Vargoyle pulled off his disguise and unleashed his full power on Steel, overpowering him, and forcing Steel to de-morph. Nate intervened just in time, and Vargoyle retreated with the Morph-X he'd stolen. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox was pleased that Vargoyle had collected so much Morph-X. He rewarded Vargoyle with the Beast powers upgrade. Outraged at being denied the upgrade, Blaze and Roxy decided to team up to get rid of Vargoyle. Personality Vargoyle is a vicious, ruthless warrior who enjoys lulling his enemies into a false sense of security before unleashing his full power on them. He has a short temper and is always looking to start fights, even with other villains. He is attracted to powerful objects, such as the Fury Cells. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': Even without the Beast powers upgrade, Vargoyle is a very strong robot, being able to knock down Blaze and Roxy with a single punch to thier stomachs and was powerful enough to easily defeat the Beast Morphers Silver Ranger one-on-one. *'Agility': Vargoyle is a very agile robot. *'Swordplay': Vargoyle is a masterful swordsman, easily overpowering Steel and his Striker Sabre. Arsenal *'Combat Knife': Vargoyle is armed with a large combat knife. **'Energy Empowerment': Vargoyle can slash his enemies with red energy gathered at the tip of his knife as shown when he charged at Steel. *'Laser Pistol': Vargoyle is armed with a laser pistol. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Vargoyle is voiced by Jamie Linehan, who also voices Steel. He previously voiced Brax in Super Ninja Steel. Notes *Vargoyle is a play on gargoyle. *In Go-Busters, Vargoyle's counterpart was an ordinary monster of the week named Danganloid that existed only in Mission 10: A Reason to Fight before being destroyed by Hiromu Sakurada (Devon's counterpart) in his Special Buster Mode. *The relationship between Scrozzle and Vargoyle is similar to that of Dr. Victor Frankenstein and the monster. Both Victor and Scrozzle create monsters, only to lose control of them. *His face is similar to Slade/Deathstroke from DC Comics. **Both have an eye on one side of the mask. Appearances * Power Rangers Beast Morphers **Episode 2: Evox's Revenge (mentioned only) **Episode 14: Sound and Fury (mentioned only) **Episode 16: Gorilla Art (first appearance) See Also References Category:PR Generals Category:Evox's Virus